Mario
Mario & Luigi: Kingdom Heroes is the umpteenth game in the Mario & Luigi series of roleplaying video games. It introduces many new locations to the world of the game, as well as featuring four playable characters, much like Partners in Time. It also reintroduces Bowser as a playable character, while a new character fills the 4th party slot. It also introduces many new enemies, and features a special side story called "Sidekick Quest! The Hunt for Princess Peach!"''.' 'Gameplay' TBA 'Plot' A delegate from the Mage Kingdom, a neighboring land to the Mushroom Kingdom, has arrived to bring a peace offering to Princess Peach. However, when the delegate, Lord Ruvix, finally arrives, He and his minion, Baron Tenbus, kidnap the princess, whisking her away to the Mage Kingdom. The Toads, especially Toadsworth, are distraught and call for the two heroes of the kingdom: Mario & Luigi! At the castle, Mario & Luigi make their way to the throne room. However, when they arrive, Bowser is attacking! He starts asking where Peach is, and when he sees Mario & Luigi, he gets angry and launches a fireball at Luigi, setting his rear ablaze and causing him to run out of the room. Mario, angry at Bowser for attacking his bro, engages the Koopa King in battle. This battle acts as a tutorial for future battles, much like in Superstar Saga & Bowser's Inside Story. Mario wins & Bowser falls down in defeat. After Bowser recovers, he is told by Toadsworth that Lord Ruvix & Baron Tenbus had kidnapped Peach & taken her to the Mage Kingdom. Bowser is furious at the fact that someone kidnapped her before him, stating that "kidnapping Peach is MY deal!". However, at that moment a small voice manages to catch the attention of everyon in the room, including Luigi (who had recovered from being on fire by jumping into the Castle Garden's fountain). The voice belongs to a Magian, the native people of the Mage Kingdom, who goes by the name Celestan. He is the crown prince to the throne of the Mage Kingdom, but he reveals that recently, his whole family minus him had been thrown into the dungeons by Lord Ruvix. This was because Ruvix had staged a coup de'tat upon the Royal Family so that he could ascend to the throne and rule not just the Mage Kingdom, but the entire world. Celestan also reveals that he kidnapped Peach so that he could marry her, thus unifying the Kingdoms and making him ruler of both lands. Bowserbecomes enraged at that news & decides to form an alliance with Mario & Luigi to save Peach & stop Ruvix. Celestan also volunteers to join them, and the four take an airship to the Mage Kingdom, accompanied by Toadbert, Toadsworth, Toadette, Toad, and many of Bowser's Minions. Starlow also tags along, to aid the group as usual. The Bros are relaxing below deck in a luxury cabin when Bowser calls them to the deck, as they are about to enter the Mage Kingdom. After learning their movements & skills from the Minions aboard the ship, as well as learning how to fight as a duo, Mario & Luigi make it to the deck, where Bowser, Toadsworth, Toadbert & Celestan are waiting to cross into the Mage Kingdom. Their entrance is blocked, however, as Lord Ruvix & Baron Tenbus appear, with Tenbus challenging the Bros to a battle. The Bros are victorious, but Ruvix becomes enraged and sends a magical bullet onto the airship, destroying it and causing the whole crew to become separated, scattering amongst the southernmost region of the Kingdom: Rune Ruins. After landing in the Ruins, the Airship splits in two: the bow remains on the highest area of the region, while the stern falls into the lake lower down. Mario awakens in the bow, making his way down the Ruins. As he descends the area, he rejoins with Luigi, Bowser, & Celestan, and Starlow teaches them about switching between the two pairs. Mario & Luigi move as normal, while Bowser carries Celestan on the back of his neck. After reaching the bottom of Rune Ruins, the quartet meets with Broque Monsieur and Broggy, who have come to the Mage Kingdom to visit the famed Block Museum within Magica Towne. Broque Monsieur tells the group that the Towne lies north of the Ruins, and to reach it, they have to travel through the Ruins Tunnel. After walking through it, they travel across the bridge linking Rune Ruins to the main Kingdom. After traversing the Towne Path, they reach Magica Towne. In the town, the hroes travel into the sewers, finding a small waterway that runs right beside the Castle Dungeon cell where the King, Queen, and Princess are being held. They reveal that in order for Ruvix to become the true ruler of the Kingdom, he must assemble the parts of the Ultra Wand. It's only through the Wand's power that Ruvix can ascend the throne, as he is not of royal blood. TBA 'Characters' Playable Characters 'Locations' The majority of the game's story takes place in the Mage Kingdom. However, there are a few areas that appear outside of the Kingdom. The areas are as follows: *Princess Peach's Castle - the starting location. This introduces moving and jumping with Mario and Luigi. Bowser is fought here. *Airstrip Path - the pathway leading to the Airstrip where Bowser's Airship is. Toads and Koopas can be interacted with here. *Bowser's Airship - a large aircraft where the Mario Bros. face Baron Tenbus. The Bros. also learn how to fight as a duo. Koopas, Toads, and various enemies all appear here & can be interacted with. After the Airship falls, the characters land in the Mage Kingdom. The rest of the areas in the game are located within the regions of this kingdom. *'Bold' areas are Major Locations 'MP Attacks' 'Mega Attacks' Mega Attacks are used by Mario & Luigi. These use the A & B buttons, & are earned by collecting Attack Pieces throughout the Maps. The list of Mega Attacks are as follows: 'Minion Attacks' Minion Attacks are used by Bowser, & utilize the X Button. To collect them, you need to find caged Minions and free them as Bowser. The list of Minion Attacks are as follows: TBA 'Magic Attacks' Magic Attacks are used by Celestan. They utilize the Y button, & are collected by gathering Spell Crystal fragments within each major story area. These attacks are required to be collected, and all except the final three are required to complete the story. The list of Magic Attacks are as follows: TBA 'Items' Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Fan Games